New Tradition
by KateB-fan
Summary: Porque, como de costumbre, queremos saber qué pasó luego del final de "Secret Santa". Espero que les guste... T por las dudas.


**Antes que nada quiero aclarar que probablemente mañana suba el próximo capítulo de "Just a date" para los que la están leyendo! Esto surgió luego de "Secret Santa" Espero que les guste!  
**

**New Tradition**

Frente contra frente con Kate, Rick deseaba no moverse de ahí nunca más. Le había llegado hasta lo más profundo de su corazón el hecho de que ella hubiese cambiado de opinión y deseara compartir eso con él, sobre todo después de haber escuchado su historia.

Pero no estaban solos, así que, luego de juntar fuerzas para separarse de ella, la ayudó a quitarse el abrigo y la tomó de la mano para conducirla hasta el comedor.

Alexis y Martha, que ya se había movido a la silla de al lado para dejarle la suya junto a Rick, la recibieron sonrientes.

-Me alegra mucho que hayas podido venir…- dijo Martha y besó su mejilla cuando Kate se agachó un poco.

-A mí también me alegra haber podido hacerlo…- dijo Kate y sonrió a Alexis.

-Es bueno que te hayas animado… parece que a pesar de que todas teníamos planes, las mujeres "Castle" fuimos fieles a papá…- dijo Alexis y Kate sintió un golpe en el pecho, ante la forma en que Alexis la había asimilado a su familia y ante lo que significaban sus palabras.

-Así parece…- dijo sonriendo y se sentó, luego de que Rick le corriera la silla.

Cenaron charlando de las tradiciones familiares de ellos y también de Kate, las que solía tener cuando su madre vivía…

-Querida… de ninguna manera me gustaría que malinterpretes lo que voy a decirte…- dijo Martha y Rick se puso en alerta, su madre a menudo no podía controlar su lengua y por querer hacer un bien, terminaba arruinando todo.

-Madre…- quiso prevenirla.

-No, no… está bien, Rick…- dijo Kate y miró a Martha.

-Yo se que de ninguna manera podría suplir el rol y el cariño que tienes por tu madre… pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, sobre todo ahora que eres como una especie de hija…- le dijo y sonrió.

Rick pestañeó y dejó escapar el aire que retenía, no había sido tan malo después de todo.

-Gracias Martha… - dijo Kate y estiró su mano para acariciar la de su suegra- y quiero que sepas que sé que puedo contar contigo… y ya lo hacía cuando todavía Rick y yo no… éramos… no estábamos juntos…- resolvió finalmente.

-Me alegra…- dijo y sonrió Martha y después lo miró a Rick, achicando los ojos, culpándolo por haber desconfiado de ella.

-Y ya que estamos reunidos…- dijo Alexis- yo quería aprovechar para decirte que después de todo lo que pasaron ustedes, me gusta mucho la idea de que se hayan decidido a darse una oportunidad…- dijo y luego de mirar a Kate, miró a su padre, que le sonrió orgulloso.

-Es bueno saber que piensas así… la última novedad que había tenido es que no estabas demasiado contenta con esto…- dijo con honestidad.

-Esas eran confusiones de mi padre… créeme…- dijo la chica con soltura y Kate lanzó una carcajada.

-¿Qué tal si intercambiamos los regalos?- dijo con alegría Rick.

-Los que tenemos regalos…- dijo Martha.

-Yo los dejé en mi auto… no estaba segura de encontrarte…- dijo y se ruborizó.

-Vamos… te acompaño a buscarlos…- le dijo con una sonrisa Rick y se levantaron.

-Enseguida volvemos…- dijo Kate y tomó su mano.

-Y si no volvemos enseguida… es que nos quedamos dándonos besos, románticamente mientras miramos como nieva…- dijo con un dejo soñador en la voz y Martha puso los ojos en blanco.

-Oh, vamos… podrían encerrarse en la habitación y sería más saludable…- dijo y Alexis suspiró.

-En serio… volveremos enseguida…- dijo y pellizcó a Rick para que se apurase.

Ni bien salieron del departamento y esperaban el ascensor, Rick la abrazó con ternura y ella se sumergió en sus brazos.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace que hayas venido…- le dijo mirándola de cerca.

-Me sentí muy culpable… porque quería estar contigo, pero también se trataba de tomar una decisión importante y me parece que es la primera vez en muchos años en que tengo una razón verdadera para festejar la Navidad…

-Me alegra…- dijo y besó suavemente sus labios.

Salieron del edificio abrazados y Rick la ayudó con las bolsas. Había regalos para Martha, Alexis y él. Pero Kate le pidió que esperara para abrir el suyo hasta que entraran a su casa.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Kate se apoyó en la pared para esperar que abriera la puerta y él no pudo contenerse y la besó apasionadamente mientras aprisionaba su cuerpo contra la pared.

Kate aceptó de buena gana las caricias, todavía todo le resultaba muy nuevo, pero eso no significaba que le molestara.

-Vámonos de aquí…- le dijo entre besos- llamaré a mi madre desde tu casa y le diré que surgió algo…

-No… Rick…- dijo con voz cargada de deseo- entremos… no podemos hacerle esto a tu familia…

-Está bien… pero prométeme algo…- le dijo mirándola de cerca- prométeme que pasaremos la noche juntos…

-¿Aquí?- preguntó Kate.

-Aquí, en tu casa o en el polo norte… no me importa… yo solo quiero estar contigo… abrazarte para dormir… o besarte y hacerte el amor toda la noche…

-Podemos hacer ambas cosas…- dijo ella sonriendo y lo besó- vamos… porque saldrán a buscarnos…

-Aún no me lo prometiste…- dijo él.

-Prometido… pasaremos la noche juntos…- dijo sonriendo y él sacó sus llaves.

Martha y Alexis se miraron con complicidad cuando los vieron entrar, sobre todo porque Rick lucía bastante despeinado.

-Lo siento… ¿tardamos mucho?- preguntó Kate algo avergonzada.

-En realidad estábamos por llamar a la policía… - dijo Alexis sonriendo- pero después nos dimos cuenta de la paradoja… y lo descartamos… ¿quién empieza?

-Yo… yo empiezo…- dijo Martha y extendió una bolsa bien adornada a su nieta- no tienes idea de lo que me costó conseguirlos… espero que te gusten…

-La colección inédita de Hayley… no puedo creerlo… me encanta…- le dijo abrazándola con ternura y emoción.

-Bien…- dijo y levantó una caja enorme con un gran moño rojo- esto es para ti, Kate… espero que te guste… me alegra habértelo dado yo misma… y… otra vez… no malinterpretes nada…

Kate abrió la caja y sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían. Se encontró con una fina colección de lencería de impecable gusto que incluía toda clase de prendas.

-Juro que no tuve nada que ver… mi madre me pidió el dinero y se lo di… no tenía idea…- se disculpó Rick y Kate sonrió.

-Es muy linda… y el color me encanta…

-Rick me dijo que el púrpura era tu color favorito…

-De hecho lo es, Martha…- dijo Kate- muchas gracias…

-Y para ti, hijo…- dijo y alzó ambas cejas- aquí tienes…- le dijo y le extendió una bolsa.

Rick lo abrió y sus ojos centellearon. Una vieja copia de una de las primeras novelas de Poe, su autor favorito.

-Dijeron que era original…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza- y quise creerles…

-Gracias madre…- dijo Rick y la abrazó con ternura.

-Mi turno…- dijo Alexis y le entregó el regalo a su padre- un poco predecible, teniendo en cuenta que siempre usas el mismo…-dijo.

-Mi perfume… ya necesitaba otra botella… gracias Alexis…

-Bien…- dijo y le extendió una bolsa a su abuela- la bolsa es simbólica… ya verás…

Martha abrió la bolsa y encontró un sobre con dos entradas para el estreno de su obra favorita…

-¿Cómo hiciste para conseguirlas? Estaban agotadas…- dijo Martha con emoción.

-Digamos que hice abuso de mi apellido…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo a su padre que era quien las había conseguido realmente.

-Un magnífico regalo…- dijo y sonrió.

-Y este es para ti, Kate…

Kate abrió una caja no demasiado grande y sonrió al encontrar un hermoso portarretratos de plata con una foto de ella y Rick que ni siquiera recordaba haberse sacado.

-Me pareció lindo que lo tuvieras cerca… ahora que… bueno…

-Estamos juntos…- terminó Rick.

-Muchas gracias Alexis…- dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla- ahora yo…

Kate sacó un paquete y se lo extendió a Alexis.

-Se que quizás te parecerá una pavada… pero quería que los tuvieras… esos fueron mis libros en el primer año en Stanford, antes de dejar la carrera de abogacía… tu padre me dijo que elegiste algunas materias relacionadas con el derecho… y… nunca había podido desprenderme de ellos hasta ahora… pero bueno, creo que vale la pena que los tengas…- dijo con algunas lágrimas.

-Gracias, Kate…- dijo y la abrazó con ternura.

-Martha… esto es para ti…- le dijo y le entregó el regalo- Rick me dijo cuál era tu perfume favorito…

-Gracias, querida…- dijo y lo abrió con una sonrisa.

-Y para ti… señor Castle… tengo dos regalos…- Rick alzó las cejas con interés- este es para que lo compartamos… ábrelo…

-¿Aquí?- dijo haciéndose el misteriosos y Kate puso los ojos en blanco.

Cuando los abrió, Kate no pudo evitar sonreír. Se trataba de un juego de dos tazas para café, una para cada uno, en la roja decía "chico escritor" y en la azul, la de ella, se leía "musa".

-Las hicieron especialmente a pedido…- le dijo sonriendo, cada vez que las veía no podía evitar sonreír.

-Hermosas…- dijo y besó sus labios.

-Y esto…- dijo y le extendió un estuche- también es para ti…- agregó.

Rick abrió el estuche y también la boca. Se trataba de una réplica en plata de su placa de detective, hasta tenía el mismo número…

-Creo que mereces tenerla después de todo este tiempo…- dijo Kate y Alexis sonrió con ternura.

-Es hermosa… gracias Kate…

-Fíjate… le hice grabar una dedicatoria…- dijo misteriosa.

-"Gracias por ayudarme a derribar la pared, con amor, Kate"

Martha y Alexis se miraron sin comprender demasiado, pero estaban felices. Rick besó a Kate y sonrió expectante.

-Ahora me toca a mi…- dijo y le extendió una bolsa a Alexis- creo haber oído que te gustaba ese vestido… ¿verdad?- le dijo y Alexis abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡No es cierto! Papá… eres el mejor…- dijo y lo abrazó emocionada.

-Y este es para ti, madre…- dijo y le extendió un sobre- se que podría haber sido más ingenioso… pero también se que estás con un proyecto en mente y necesitas financiación… ese cheque te ayudará un poco.

Martha abrió el sobre y miró a Rick desconcertada…

-Son demasiados ceros, hijo… gracias…- dijo y besó su mejilla.

-Y bueno… teniendo en cuenta que tú me habías pedido que no te regale nada…

-Así fue…- dijo Kate frunciendo algo la nariz.

-Quería decirte que… no te hice caso y te compré un regalo…- dijo y sonrió ante la mirada de Kate. Estaba realmente sorprendida.

Rick extrajo de su bolsillo un pequeño estuche y Kate sintió que el corazón dejaba de latirle.

-Antes que digas nada… sí… es un anillo… pero no de compromiso… a no ser que tú lo quieras así… digamos que quiero que te acostumbres a la idea de que algún día, lo recibirás…- le guiñó el ojo y ella sonrió.

Kate abrió el estuche y se asombró de la perfección de la joya. El diseño era increíble, y realmente parecía un anillo de compromiso. Tenía algunos brillantes y era todo en oro blanco, bastante grueso.

-Dios… es hermoso, Rick…- dijo y él lo sacó del estuche y lo deslizó en su dedo anular. Y luego, besó suavemente sus labios.

-Bien, Kate… podemos decir que ya participaste de la tradición Castle de Navidad.

-Eso me hace muy feliz.

-Madre, Alexis… ¿les molestaría mucho si me voy con Kate?- dijo Rick con tacto, no quería que se enojaran.

-Por mi está bien…- dijo Martha- yo estoy muy cansada y creo que me quedaré dormida en segundos…

-Por mi tampoco hay problemas… si me dejan en lo de Max de pasada…- dijo Alexis y Rick achicó los ojos.

-¿Max?- preguntó Kate.

-Su nuevo novio…- dijo Rick con disgusto.

Kate le guiñó el ojo y Alexis sonrió.

-¿Es necesario?- preguntó Rick.

-Quiero despedirme de él antes de que se vaya…

-Ven… te llevaremos…- dijo Kate y miró de reojo a Rick que no pudo evitar sonreírle.

* * *

Un rato más tarde entraban en el departamento de Kate y mientras ella se quitaba los zapatos con cansancio, Rick la seguía hacia la habitación.

-Siento no tener la casa decorada para la ocasión…- dijo Kate.

-Eso no importa… el año próximo compraremos lo que haga falta y agregaremos eso a nuestra nueva tradición…- dijo y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

Hicieron el amor lentamente, tomándose su tiempo, explorándose, redescubriéndose, con la música de alguna canción de Navidad escuchándose a lo lejos.

Y cuando concluyeron, exhaustos, se abrazaron bajo las sábanas, piel contra piel mientras él la besaba con ternura.

-Espero que la próxima Navidad la pasemos juntos…- le dijo luego de suspirar.

-Así será… Rick… ya es nuestra nueva tradición… y la respetaremos…- sonrió Kate y cerró los ojos. Sabía que tenía un rato para recuperarse y que luego, él o tal vez ella misma, intentaría renovar ese fuego que por suerte, ya no hacía falta ocultar… ya era compartido y disfrutado por ambos…

* * *

**Creo que se me extendió un poco, pero quería que todos intercambiaran sus regalos... ¿qué les pareció? Gracias por leerla.**


End file.
